blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Officer Blaze/Trivia
Trivia * Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg and Watts don’t appear in this episode. * Initially listed to air on March 17, 2019 (St. Patrick's Day), but it was changed to February 15 roughly a few days after listing. * Fifth time Blaze gets a new job or position after Blaze of Glory (racer), Fired Up! (firefighter), The Great Animal Crown (ruler of Animal Island), and Ninja Blaze (ninja). It's the first time it happened more than once per season. * Second time AJ wears something other than his usual racing suit or variations thereof after Ninja Blaze. * This is the fourth episode with Blaze’s name after Blaze of Glory, Five Alarm Blaze, and Ninja Blaze. * It’s revealed Bump Bumperman is a father. * Clive and the bakery return since Catch That Cake!. * Debris returns since Catch That Cake!, and speaks for the first time since Cake-tastrophe!. * Deduction is the sixth STEM song AJ sings entirely himself without Blaze after Lever, Magnets, Let's Investigate, Design and I Wanna Be An Engineer For Christmas. * Bump Bumperman's last name was mentioned for the first time. * This is the second episode to feature a character’s birthday after Catch That Cake!. * First time a dog appears physically. A dog was shown on the pet store sign in Runaway Rocket and Crusher dressed up as a dog in Construction Crew to the Rescue. * First time a cow appears since Knighty Knights, and their first appearance in the new animation style. * Third time someone faces a traffic jam after The Bouncy Tires and Raceday Rescue. * The building where the birthday party is held looks like the meatball restaurant from Meatball Mayhem, but with different awnings. * The girl kid trucks have the same hairstyles as Lilly, Milly, Tilly and Frilly. *The police car is the first transformation where Blaze changes color outside of outfits and color changers. The transformation also marks the second time his spoiler is raised when Blazing Speed isn't being used after the bumper car in Trouble at the Truck Wash. * There are a few hints toward which dog Pierre is even before Blaze used deduction to find him. First, most of the dogs are of the same breed with some in different colors, while Pierre is the only one who’s different. Also, Pierre is wagging his tail much faster than the others, who wag slowly. Third, Pierre’s collar is about a few inches thicker than the other dogs’ collars. *The babies that climb on Crusher have opposite colored binkies. (The pink baby has a green binky and the green baby has a pink binky.) **This is also the second time a baby has shoved their binky into Crusher's mouth. Running Gags *Pickle messing up Crusher's police siren. *Blaze and AJ solving an emergency. Allusions Goofs * The captions list Clive's name as "Clyde". * When Blaze becomes a police car, every time his eyes are closed his left eyelid is improperly positioned. * Blaze could’ve used the sidewalk to drive around the traffic jams instead of using his siren to direct the traffic. * When Pierre drives up to Blaze, he is suddenly clean for the rest of the episode. * While Blaze is sounding his siren to get the trucks to move, the bottom of the cake is sometimes superimposed over the glow of the siren lights. * The trucks in the traffic jams change several times when they clear the way and Blaze finds the empty lanes. * When Bump shows up to announce the cake is here, Blaze is standing a few inches away from the table but when he takes the cake, Blaze has moved closer to the table. * In real life, the sound of the siren would’ve made the babies cry and not attract them. * Blaze was at the park when the STEM song begins; therefor he should’ve ran into Debris as he was there searching for Pierre. * The second truck in the traffic jam to speak has a male voice, but has the face design of a female truck. Likewise, the sixth truck to speak has a female voice but a male face. Home Media Releases Category:Episode trivia Category:Trivia Category:Season 4 trivia